


Glasses

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Glasses, Libraries, Pretending to be grad students, Romance, Surveillance, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, Undercover, at a college campus library, compliments, disguises, inspired by Andy Samberg in glasses, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: “Do I fulfill all of your nerdy fantasies? I look like every hot grad student you ever had a crush on ever, don’t I?”Amy snorted into her hand, elbowing him for making her laugh in a library where they were supposed to remain quiet.His eyes lit up at the sound though, and he at least had the mind to not drop all the decoy books he'd grabbed onto the table they were more or less setting up shop at.“Really, I never knew you could pull anything off other than hot teacher and sexy librarian, but when you actually dress your age, you are the sexiest grad student I've ever seen,” Jake hummed, looking her up and down (what he could see above the table anyway), appraising her in a way that made it clear he very much liked what he sees. (He's checking her out, her dumb brain supplies. Because even when he's giving her deliciously dirty looks of course she jumps straight to library puns, of course she does).“You've added a whole new subset to my Amy Santiago fantasies.”(Blending in at a college library means Jake's wearing fake glasses that look unfairly good on him. Two can play at the whispering dirty things in public and riling your partner up game. And Amy's much better at it than he is)





	Glasses

“Care to be my nerd in accomplice, Amy Santiago?” Jake asked with his arm held out like a modern gentleman accompanying her to a dance. Except they weren’t going to a dance, they were going to a college campus library.

Amy had to change her daily attire to fit in more than Jake did, because college students didn’t dress as professional as she usually did. ¾ of her wardrobe was pant suits, which did not belong in a third year law student’s study clothes. No one wears pantsuits when they know they’re going to spend hours studying in a horrible library chair with all the rest of the unlucky students.

But casual Amy Santiago didn’t look all that different. Jeans, long sleeved shirt, hair down, and she was actually wearing her glasses that day instead of contacts like she did when she was living her usual life.

Jake was wearing plaid like he almost always was, and had exchanged his work pants for some faded blue jeans, so not completely unrecognizable. The major difference was him wearing some black rimmed glasses that looked uncharacteristically good on him, and Amy wasn’t expecting glasses at all.

* * *

“Do I fulfill all of your nerdy fantasies? I look like every hot grad student you ever had a crush on ever, don’t I?”

Amy snorted into her hand, elbowing him for making her laugh in a library where they were supposed to remain quiet.

His eyes lit up at the sound though, and he at least had the mind to not drop all the decoy books he'd grabbed onto the table they were more or less setting up shop at. Amy had grabbed several books off the many shelves also, but they weren't decoy books, since she would actually be reading them (passively, she was mostly going to be paying attention to the undercover thing, but there was no reason she couldn't be actually skimming the books as they did their best to blend in).

They hadn't even been seated a full minute before he started talking again, leaning over towards her and whispering with a much better volume control than before.

“Really, I never knew you could pull anything off other than hot teacher and sexy librarian, but when you actually dress your age, you are the sexiest grad student I've ever seen,” Jake hummed, looking her up and down (what he could see above the table anyway), appraising her in a way that made it clear he very much liked what he sees. ( _ He's checking her out, _ her dumb brain supplies. Because even when he's giving her deliciously dirty looks of course she jumps straight to library puns, of course she does).

Still, her chest flushed under his appreciative glances, feeling very warm and pleased in a way that wasn't entirely appropriate for their location.

“You've added a whole new subset to my Amy Santiago fantasies,” he informed her, actually winking as he did that infuriatingly sexy tongue touch to the corner of his lips that just made her want to rip the smirk off his face (by kissing it, if that wasn't clear, she wanted to attack him in a  _ very  _ sexual manner).

Instead of responding back with something equally suggestive (they were both competitive as hell, and she knew how quickly things would get out of hand if she sunk down to his level and responded in kind when he was just baiting her with that suggestive teasing) she opened up one of the books in front of him to a random page and directed his attention to it.

“If you're not going to read, at least pretend. Or go find a book you actually find interesting instead of,” she paused, looking at the spine of one of his stacked ones, “ _ Ichthyology and related studies. _ ”

Amy frowned. She hadn't seen him grab that one. They were looking in the same section when pulling out books a couple of minutes ago- and it wasn't the reference section. Where the hell did he find a fish book in mystery novels?

She quirked an eyebrow at him, and Jake just shrugged.

* * *

As the hours wore on, they talked to each other more and more (in hushed, library tones, of course). Students communicated when they were studying, so they were still blending in. It was easy to get a bit more relaxed along fake study hour number four rather than vigilantly keeping to themselves even as they sat at the same table. A lot of undercover work and surveillance was about not getting bored, honestly.

“Do you think I’m hot, Santiago?” He asked with a lilted voice like it would actually be something to tease her about.

“Jake, we’ve been dating for months. Is me saying it out loud still a big deal?”

“Yes, yes it is.”

Amy rolled her eyes. “Fine. I agree. You got me.” She held up her hands in a mocking sort of haz-zah motion, since it wasn't like she was keeping the fact she was attracted to Jake Peralta, the man  _ she was dating _ , a big secret.

“I knew it. You find me  _ sexual _ ,” Jake drawled out the last word, dragging his finger across the table in a move that had no right to look as good as it did.

Amy scoffed, shifting in her seat, determined to not get riled up by his teasing. “Don’t act like you’re surprised when we had sex last night.”

“Well you always call me goofy looking,” Jake pouted. “Like I know I’m gorgeous, but unfortunately you’re in this relationship so that means I’m only the second prettiest, but you never tell me I’m pretty.”

She looked up at him then to, of course, see him pouting, but something about his expression made her take him seriously and consider what he said for a moment.

Amy's brows furrowed. She gave Jake physical compliments, just not so much in public, because he always teased her and made a big deal if she ever told him ‘You look good’ in front of another human being. So yeah, she usually saved calling him cute and adorable in private cuddly situations or telling him how hot he looked all day after they got home and she was undressing him. Jake always made fun of her and called attention to it whenever she gave him physical compliments in public places. Like now. Teasing her about finding him  _ sexual  _ in a library of all places.

“Yeah, but you always tease me when I say more than a few words. If you want me to say stuff like that more often why do you always make fun of me when I compliment you?”

“Maybe I’m just bad at accepting compliments, you ever think of that, huh?” He shot back, which really didn't seem like the case whenever she said that he looked nice in his uniform at the precinct two weeks ago and Jake jumped up on his toes and shouted ‘You hear that everybody? Amy Santiago thinks I'm hot!’ for the whole precinct to hear. Even though everybody already knew they were dating, he still had to broadcast that out that morning.

And that was when she used a word as unassuming as  _ nice.  _ She didn’t wanna know what he’d do if she dared use a word even slightly more suggestive in public.

Amy rolled her eyes and focused back on her book, signaling that he should do the same (or at least  _ pretend  _ to be reading).

* * *

She didn't stop thinking about it though, especially when he was right there in front of her looking the way he did. Maybe couldn't stop thinking about it would be more accurate. He looked  _ unfairly  _ good. Much more than nice.

His hair was getting longer, to the point that it was starting to curl just over his collar at the back of his neck. He'd probably want it cut soon, but she loved playing with his hair when it grew out a bit like this. So soft when she ran her fingers through it, and sensitive when she gave it a tug during less appropriate adult activities. It was just another thing that added to how tempting he looked right now.

She'd never had the… inspiration to picture Jake in glasses. Well, she'd seen him try on her own many times, but he was always making a face and looking like a total dork when he did that. Just messing around and wearing her glasses as a joke/being the hyperactive child he really was- he didn't look this sexy.

Right now, though- she had a feeling he'd tried on multiple pairs from the precinct's selection and picked the pair that looked best on him (rather than what he usually had access too, which was only Amy Santiago's backup prescription glasses, thank you very much).

He definitely picked right.

Jake wasn't paying attention to her anymore. Instead, he had his head tilted down at the book in front of him, a thoughtful expression on his face, looking like the studying student he was supposed to be. While his head was always tilted down, his eyes regularly flicked up and scanned the room, taking in their surroundings from behind the glasses that sat so well on his face. You know, actually doing the surveillance part of their job while she watched him.

Amy has always liked how serious he looked when he was concentrated while they were working. Jake was a good detective, and there was something undeniably attractive when he got all concentrated on a case. When he wasn't trying to be funny or cute (really he didn't have to try to be cute anyway), but when he was just focused- and yeah, it was hot. Kinda reminded her of the sincere expressions he would make when he was focused on her, and nothing but her, if you know what I mean.

Jake definitely had a focused face, and whether it was that cute little brow furrow when he was piecing together aspects of a crime or intently soaking in her every reaction to every move he made so he could repeat the ones that made her writhe or cry out in pleasure- his focused looks were always something she liked looking at. 

Jake was usually wearing a smile, but now his face was relaxed and smooth, a tiny soft part in his lips as he studied the room. There was an intensity in his eyes that belied his true motive, one beyond just innocent book learning. But the dark rimmed glasses really were a good cover for the sharpness in his gaze as he observed. She could only see past it because she was sitting right next to him and knew all his looks by heart, especially his focused on the job look, even with the new accessory.

She also knew she really wanted to see his focused on Amy Santiago during sexy times look as accented by glasses too. Oh yeah, that was definitely on her list now.

And, because surveillance work was between vigilance and not getting bored, Amy had half a mind to tell him so right… about… now. She at least stopped staring at him, pretended to be reading again as the sly smile overtook her.

“It’s really unfair how good you look right now,” she said as she played some half hearted footsie with him (which was harder than it looked considering she was at the head of the table and he was adjacent to her and she still had to hide the footsie-ness). “I would have sent someone else if I knew you were gonna look like this and I wouldn’t be able to touch you all day. Of all the people blessed with perfect vision it’s a curse that you were one of them. I know you checked those out from the precinct’s stock supply of non-prescription glasses and you’ll have to sign them back in when this is all over, but now I have to go home and order you some fake ones online for me-and-you use because I’m gonna die if I never see nerdy Jake again.” She was still using her hushed library voice, but if she mixed in a bit of her low, sexy voice, no one would ever know but him.

“I don’t think that glasses are usually on the role play costume list, but I never realized until today how much I need you to fuck me while you’re wearing glasses. Repeatedly.” Normally, she wouldn't use that type of language in a library, but she was speaking so very softly, and his reaction was well worth it.

Jake inhaled sharply, and she could see his body stiffening out of her peripheral vision.

She kept her head tilted down at the book she was reading, but she glanced over at him and let her eyes linger. She was pretty pleased with the sight she saw.

He was still staring down at the book he had open in front of him, but it was pretty obvious that was the last thing he was thinking about right now.

His focus was very clearly… elsewhere.

Because the intensity in his eyes paired with that slight, barely there blush on his cheeks definitely didn't come with whatever thing he had grabbed off the shelf.

His jaw clenched as he let out a slow, even breath through his nose, squeezing his hands into tight fists.

Yup, that was definitely his trying not to get a boner in a public place look. She had seen it too many times not to recognize it before, even when disguised as a nerdy grad student with glasses that just screamed  _ fuck me.  _ (Okay, maybe they were only screaming that to her, but in Amy's defense, he did look so incredibly fuckable in them).

And he was clearly failing. At trying not to get a boner, that is. Jake shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and she didn't have to be able to see his lap to know why.

And he didn't stop. He kept shifting and squirming as minutely as possible because he just couldn't help himself, and Amy just watched.

She watched him try to hold himself together above the table, forcefully breathing nice even breaths, a tension in his shoulders that was there with every rise and all, and his fists tightened where they were resting on the table.

And she couldn't deny the heat pooling between her legs, watching him squirm like this.

Jake sighed, letting out another, longer breath that seemed to relax him.

He glanced over at Amy when he saw her shifting out of the corner of his eye, apparently struggling with the same problem he was (getting way too turned on right now).

Enjoying his struggle really, as she moved her leg slightly to initiate another totally innocent game of footsie with him.

“I don't think you should call me pretty in public places anymore,” Jake whispered, and Amy couldn't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so behind this season. I don't think I'll be able to catch up until after this semester is over, honestly. Sorry for absence when avoiding spoilers :)


End file.
